1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for protecting content of graphics, and more particularly, to a method for protecting content of vector graphics formats.
2. Related Art
A vector graphics format comprises a geometric description of all the shapes, and all the attributes thereof, including color, size, thickness of the contour lines, etc., in an image, and the vector graphics thereof can be zoomed. Compared with the conventional dot matrix format, graphics adopting this specification are easy to be read and operated, and when represented in different resolutions or magnification coefficients, excellent quality of the graphics can be maintained, and the document is relatively small. Therefore, this graphics format is widely applied at present.
However, for the vector graphics format, unless the format has a particularly designed protection method, the content file is easy to be stolen or embezzled by recovery engineering since the file format is open. The prior protection methods are introduced as follows.
1. The user is made to download in a manner similar to streaming, and cannot obtain the register file. The disadvantage of this method lies in that the user cannot obtain the content file and the server must be connected through the network when playing the content file.
2. The content of the script is obfuscated such that it is very difficult for the user to understand the program logic directly. The disadvantage of this method lies in that the content file can still be used and played.
3. A compatible player is additionally manufactured and a private specific format is placed in the open file. The disadvantage of this method lies in that the user needs to download the player additionally.
In light of the above mentioned problems, there is no effective and easy protection method for the vector graphics existing generally on the network currently. Therefore, the content protection of the vector graphics format has gradually become a topic worthy of concern.